This application to develop a Center for AIDS Research at Duke University assembles the talents of over thirty independent investigators within six academic departments. All are engaged in AIDS or AIDS related research. Multiple disciplines are represented but the scientific programs are organized into four broad areas: (1) molecular mechanisms of host-HIV-1 interactions, (2) immunogenic epitopes of HIV proteins, (3) cellular responses to HIV-1 infection and (4) other human retroviruses and infectious agents in HIV-1 pathogenicity. The basic science programs interact closely with the clinical research program which includes both adult and pediatric components. Both basic and clinical research programs are fueled by seven core resources which provide support in (1) gene expression. (2) peptide synthesis, (3) retroviral biology, (4) flow cytometry, (5) Scid-Hu/transgenic mouse models, (6) data management and (7) procurement of human research material and protocol design. The remaining components represent plans for future growth and development, evaluation and administration.